The Foot That Fits The Shoe
by BloodyNargles
Summary: King Caspian is to marry before he turns a certain age, he holds a ball to find a queen. A lady turns up but leaves at midnight, leaving nothing but a shoe. Who is she? Caspian/OC


"You're just a poor _Narnian_! You don't know _Anything_!" "But- but-" "But nothing. Get in there and cook me something. _I _have guests coming over." the girl wiped her tears and ran into the kitchen and shut the door behind her. Why were they so _mean?_ If her father was here- If her father was here _she _wouldn't be like this. Hugging the nurse that was there to look after the children, "If my father could've seen what she said. She-she said i was a poor n-narnian." "I know, I know. But she may know you as servant but you were named at birth. Your name is Elena and that shall be your name at the ball" Elena wiped her eyes and looked at the certain Telmarine, "B-Ball..? What ball?" The nurse smiled secretively and walked away.

"My king, you must find a queen. You are nearly twenty one years of age." King Caspian looked at his old professor, "And that is why we should hold a ball, To elegable ladies over Narnia." "Seems like a good idea. I shall announce it tomorrow at the court."

"Mother! Mother! a letter! It says,

_Dear Lady Maria_

_I am aware you could not make it to court today, due to your daughters health. May she get well soon. This letter is to inform you that a ball will be held to find me a sutor, I am inviting women from all across Narnia. Please bring all your daughters, dressed in their finery. _

_Sincerly King Caspian X the Navigator._"

Lady Maria hurried down the stairs, "Then we must get you new dresses. Hurry along, Prepare the carriage."

Elena looked out from the crack in the door, she turned to the nurse, "How did you know of a ball before it was decided?" the nurse smiled, "I know many things before they are to be decided." "Do you- Do you know my future?" "Yes, but you, Miss Elena, must get ready." Elena stood there, "What for?" "The ball, dear one. You must be dressed in fine works of clothing, for you are to meet the King." she looked down at her servant dress, "But, i don't have a nice dress, They were all destroyed." "Yes, but knowing things helps, my dear. Stand over there and count to ten, with your back turned." Elena did as she was told. Staniding in the corner with her eyes closed, counting to ten. "...7...8...9...10.." Somehow her dress had got impossibly heavy, and her golden blonde hair was away from her face, and she had shoes, Shoes! Elena looked down at her dress, It was impossible. She no longer had torn rags barely hanging on her tiny frame, she had a dress, a beautiful one at that. It was a midnight blue and had an overdress on it, letting it fall in layers to the floor. It had stones sowed to the bottom of the layers to look like a waterfall of diamonds. Her hair was brought back into a neat updo, the strands of hair that got away hanging softly beside her face. "It...It...It's _Impossible._" She looked at the nurse, who smiled warmly, "Everythings possible if you believe. Now you must go, Hurry!" Getting into the carriage that was waiting outside. "There is one thing you must know. One thing." Elena's delicate face looked at the nurse, "Yes?" "The magic wears off at midnight, Please. When the clock strikes twelve, leave. It is for your own sake.." Elena's eyes widened, "I shall go back to my rags..?" the nurse nodded sadly, "Yes, but you must go. In you get, there we go. Alright. Off you go!" The carriage took off into the night.

King Caspian had danced with nearly all of the ladies at the ball, none of them what he wanted in a queen. "We have a late comer, My King." Caspain looked up to see the most beautiful woman enter the room, Blonde hair, fair skin. She was a daughter of Eve. She was Human. His breath got caught in his throat. He walked over to her, still taken by her beauty, "Would you like to dance?" he held his hand out, she placed hers in it, "I would.."

When they danced their eyes locked and it seemed like time had passsed in a blink of an eye, The clock struck twelve. Elena's eyes widened and she let go of the King and ran, Leaving Caspian standing there, confused and dazed, when he realised she ran, he ran after her, Finding nothing but a shoe, a delicate, diamond encrusted shoe. She was gone.

As Elena was running she found that the heaviness of the dress had gone away and when she was in a clearing, far away from the castle, she looked down to find she was in her rags again. The wind blowing her hair all around her face, she looked around and ran home, getting there just before her stepmother did.

"But _who was she_! _You_ promised_ I _was going to marry him." "If i knew that darling i would be angry too, But we don't know who she is and frankly she could never turn up again. I must say though, he was looking at you most of the night before she came." "He was? Oh, _He was. _" Sophia's twin sister said, kind of confused because if she remembered right he just looked bored. Elena watched through the crack in the door, watching them squabble and watching Sophia cry because she didn't get what she wanted. She looked down at the delicate shoe that was in her hand, the only thing that reminded her that it was real, that this wasn't a nasty dream.

Caspian stared at the shoe, she must have had dainty feet. There was something off about the shoe though, it seemed like it was going to dissapear if he took his eyes off it. Like that feeling he had on the Dawn Treader, Like Aslan was there, watching, _helping._ Then a thought came to his mind. Whoever's foot fits the shoe he will marry. Deciding that is what he shall do he shut the box that the shoe was in, and lay back into his bed. How it was awfully cold.

"He's doing what? Oh, mother what if the shoe doesn't fit?" "It will, Servant!" Elena jumped, coming out of her daydream, running in, "Get in the kitchen, and stay in there, And make no noises. Go!" Elena knew the whole thing, she ran in the kitchen and closed the door, locking all the locks and pushing the key under the door. Such a nasty, nasty dream.

King Caspian got out of the carriage and held the box tightly in his hands. Lady Maria greeted him warmly, "My king, im sure one of my girls feet will fit the shoe." Caspian smiled fakely at the Lady, "Im sure they will." He hoped they didn't. Elena sat with her ear to the door as Daniella tried on the shoe, It didn't fit. As Sophia tried on the shoe she looked down at the other in her hands, her hand slipped and the shoe hit the floor, smahing into a million little fragments of crystal. Her hand clapped over her mouth. Caspian's head turned towards the kitchen door, "May i ask, do you have another lady here? For i would like every woman to try the shoe." "No! no, no, no. We-we do not." "But...i could have swore i heard a gasp. May i check?" He said walked to the door and opening the locks with the key, Elena bit her lip and looked around frantically, there was no where to hide, she looked at the floor. Caspain opened the door to find a lady standing there, staring at shards of glass on the floor. His hand when underneath her chin and he lifted her head slowly, Elena looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. Caspian smiled warmly, "May i?" Elena nodded slowly, the King kneeled down and lifted her foot and slipped on the shoe. It fit perfectly.

Beside them, just about where the other shoe had smashed, it reformed, but not into a shoe, but into a ring. Caspian looked down and picked it up, he looked up at Elena. "Will you become my wife?" Elena smiled, "Yes." "Oh-Oh dear.." Lady Maria fainted, Elena and Caspian looked over, "What shall we do with them? My love." "Leave Daniella, But the other two. Treat them as they treated me." Caspian nodded and looked at his guards, "You heard her."

"I give you Queen Elena the Healer." Aslan's voice echoed throughout the castle as the Narnian people chanted, "Long live King Caspian, Long live Queen Elena." Caspian looked at his wife, and she looked at him. All was perfect.

The End.


End file.
